


With Teeth

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Zoe finds a lonely creature and wants to care for it.





	With Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 27th, 2008

"It's so darling! Do you think it's all alone Jamie?"

"I don't know. It appears that way."

"I think we should keep it. Can we? Please?"

"Ask him." Jamie points to the opposite corner of the Tardis where the Doctor was sitting quietly in his chair, flipping through his diary, smiling. Zoe nods before walking over to him, Jamie chuckles as he watches the Doctor jump three feet in the air at the mention of his name so close by.

"Doctor? Jamie and I were wondering -"

"Don't bring me into this! It's not my idea." Jamie interrupts to call out.

"Oh Jamie! That's not fair and you know it. You were the one who found it!"

"Aw but I wasn't the one brought it here!" The Doctor was watching the two trying to follow the conversation and learn exactly what they were talking about.

"Zoe dear, you brought something aboard?" She nods, turning her attention off of Jamie and back on to him. "May I see it please?" Reaching a hand into the green satchel given to her to help collect soil samples she pulls out a small extremely hairy and seemingly terrified creature.

"Oh my!" The Doctor reaches over to pick up the creature, the poor thing trembling. "It's ok, no ones going to hurt you. Where was it?"

"Jamie and I were heading back to the Tardis when we heard the sounds of animals attacking something. We went to investigate and there it was. Jamie chased off the larger creatures." The Doctor nods as he looks over the creature closer.

"It seemed hurt. I thought maybe we could mend it and send it on it's way." Jamie speaks up to add.

"But Jamie you said you wanted to keep it!"

"No you did! It doesn't belong here, it's not fair to it."

"Just look at it Jamie! Those other creatures with their sharp teeth will kill it! It's not fair." The Doctor places the creature back into the satchel.

"Zoe, Jamie is right it's not fair to keep it. I'm sorry my dear but sometimes you simply can't save everything. Plus I don't think she has any injuries. Go put her back outside, preferable a good decent away from those creatures with teeth."

"Yes Doctor."


End file.
